Revenge for His Beloved
by InsaneEvilLittleEmmy
Summary: VampFic, because its over used and likable. Yami Bakura and his lover Ryou are vampires; Yami and Yugi are vampire hunters, Yami kills Ryou and Bakura wants revenge RATED M for torture, abuse and character death and fluff yes fluff is rated m jk lol.
1. Chapter 1  Murder Most Foul

**Summary:** VampFic, because over used and likable. Yami Bakura and his lover Ryou are vampires; Yami and Yugi are vampire hunters, Yami kills Ryou Bakura want revenge RATED M for torture, abuse, gore and character death.

**Character Ages:**

Ryou: 5016(aka 16) from Rome

Yami Bakura: 5019 (aka 19) from Egypt

Yami Marik: 5019 from Egypt

Malik: 5017 from Egypt

Yami: 18 from Japan

Yugi: 12 from Japan

**Setting:** America (because I wanted too lol)

**Pairings:** Implied Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, and later Kleptoshipping…maybe

**Disclaimer: **I do not (but want and will if I win the lottery) own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugi: why am I ALWAYS tortured?

Me: because, don't take this wrong way, it's easy to torture you.

Bakura: that it is

Yugi: I feel so unloved.

Yami: why can't Aibou and I be together?

Me: because you're brothers and that'd be….

Yami: okay, okay I get it….

Yugi: on to the story!

**Flashbacks**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

Revenge for My Beloved

Chapter 1 - Murder most foul

"heh, that little fool doesn't even know I'm here, and my propose for being here either" Bakura said staring in a window at a log cabin, more like a hunting lodge.

**(~Flashback~)**

**~two years ago~**

**Two figures were running through the moon lit forest on a seeming claim night and called out to each other.**

"**Ryou! We have to get out of here!" Bakura shouted to his love.**

"**I know! But why can't these hunters leave us alone! We never did anything wrong!" Ryou said chasing after his boyfriend with his inhuman speed, though as fast as he was Bakura was faster. **

"**It doesn't matter to them! To them we're monsters and nothing more, they fear us so they rid themselves of us by killing us, making us no more" Bakura said, in their 5000 years never have they met a hunter like this one, hunters weren't exactly human, though trapped in human mortality they can fight their own with vampires and other creatures of the night. **

"**I know…" Ryou said, but then a shot was fired and a silver bullet went into Ryou's heart sending him to the lefty soft ground below, blood purring out of his wound.**

"**RYOU!" Bakura rushed over to his love, who was now bleeding on the forest floor. The wound was fatal and he knew it, but his heart and mind didn't agree, his mind said death his heart said hope. "You can't do this! You can't die!" he said hugging Ryou close to him.**

"**But I am…." Ryou said softly, looking up to his lovers eyes, that held a reflection of the full moon in them, his own blood staining his love's shirt and the ground below.**

"**What am I going to do?" Bakura whispered lowering his head so his hair hid his tears. **

"**You're going to live…if not for yourself then live for me…" Ryou said slowly reaching his hand up to wipe away his love's tears, his eyes slowly losing their signs of life, the glow, and the happiness "I want you to live, I want you find new love if you can…let's face you're a lot to up with" Ryou laughed softly, but then coughed.**

**Bakura smiled sadly down at him, wiping away some blood Ryou coughed up.**

"**But mostly I want you to be happy...I don't care how long it takes you, but I want you to be truly happy." Ryou said he continued talking but it was inaudible, his body started to turn into ash and Bakura held him tightly and close. **

"**P-please d-don't d-die…" Bakura said shuddering in his desperation, as his own arm fold over himself as Ryou body was fully consumed by ash and lets out a loud cry as the ashes of his love flowed away with the cold wind.**

**Though he wanted to go by Ryou's wishes, he wants to also avenge his lost ove. This hunter named Yami will know the pain of losing the one he loves most, and then Bakura will get on with his never ending life. **

**But for now he must run, run and escape this hunter, for he was in condition to fight. **

**(~End Flash Back~)**

"Yami!" a childish voice called before a young boy leaped on to his sleeping older brother.

"five more…minutes" the older one yawned turning to his side knocking the smaller one off the bed, causing him to pout and jump back on.

"No get up it its Christmas and I wanna see what I got!"

"Fine, Yugi" Yami said sitting up but instead of getting out of bed he captured his younger brother in as hug and pulled back down as he faked to be asleep.

"Yami!" Yugi winded.

"Yugi it's far too early to be anyways." Yami said

"No it's not its noon" Yugi said

"WHAT!" Yami jumped out of bed and rushed down stairs only to see that the wall clock said it four am. "YUGI YOU BASTARD!"

"But since you're up now can I open my presents!" yugi said shooting rainbows of joy and other fluffy things at his brother, who dubbed the stair the puppy eyes of doom.

"Fine, but you better go back to bed after this!" Yami said knowing his brother didn't sleep at all and was staring at his clock eagerly waiting it for morning, he was lucky that Yugi didn't consider three or for that two am to be morning.

"I will!" Yugi said joyfully as be raced over to the presents he got, there weren't many, only five, but Yugi didn't care much he slowly opened each present his brother or in his mind Santa got for him. Yami eyes quickly went to the window leading out their small logged house to see a white haired vampire running into the woods, he knew he should go after it…but he couldn't leave his brother alone on Christmas, he had skipped Yugi's birthday last year, upon seeing the same vampire he just saw outside his brother's bedroom window.

"Wow! A dark magician plush!" Yugi cheered and brought Yami out of his thoughts to smile at his brother's child-like ways, he wanted to keep Yugi his innocent ways for as long as he could.

On the outskirts of the forest, Bakura smiled.

"Finally" Bakura breathed out "I finally know what my plan is." Bakura ran back to his house, well mansion, and took off his black trench coat.

"Took you long enough to get back, what where you doing anyways?" Malik asked, drink blood out of a wine cup, he liked doing things like that.

"Oh go fuck your boyfriend and leave me alone. I have planning to do" Bakura said smirking as he left the room.

"Man Bakura's one crazy bitch" Malik said hearing the maniacal laughter from the other room, Bakura's sanity left him the night Ryou died…no not died the night he was murdered.

PLEASE REVIEW! (Because it makes me want to updated getting lovely reviews)

And man this was a bitch to write! That was the 1sdt charter death scene I ever wrote! Hope it was good =D

Also I want to thank MyFalseTruth for helping me, somewhat, with the death scene with telling me to add more detail and all. Song that that I think goes well with this is "Overcome" by Within Temptation. And "The Sleeping Sun" by NightWish, "Sleeping Sun" is Ryou; "Overcome" is for Bakura in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2  Plans of Avenging

**Summary:** VampFic, because over used and likable. Yami Bakura and his lover Ryou are vampires; Yami and Yugi are vampire hunters, Yami kills Ryou Bakura want revenge RATED M for torture, abuse, gore and character death.

**Character Ages:**

Ryou: 5016(aka 16) from Rome

Yami Bakura: 5019 (aka 19) from Egypt

Yami Marik: 5019 from Egypt

Malik: 5017 from Egypt

Yami: 18 from Japan

Yugi: 12 from Japan

Setting: America (because I wanted too lol)

**Pairings:** Implied Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, and later Kleptoshipping…maybe

**Disclaimer: **I do not (but want and will if I win the lottery) own Yu-Gi-Oh

Ryou: okay let me get this straight you only put me in the story so I could die?

Me: pretty much

Ryou: that's pretty mean!

Yugi: oh just be glad you're not going to be tortured, like I am.

Bakura: I'm okay with both.

Yami: you would be.

Me: on to the story!

**Flashbacks**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

Revenge for My Beloved

Chapter 2 - Plans of Avenging

'_Now I need way to get the little brat away from his dear older brother' _Bakura thought darkly to himself, throwing his knives like darts into the wall opposite of the bed he was sitting on. "I know I'll get Marik to distract the stupid hunter, and then I'll take his brother. Marik can care of himself no problem, making the kid come quietly is a different story…" Bakura said getting off of his bed to get his knives from the wall.

'_well let's just see how this plan works' _Bakura though walking out of his room to tell of his plan to his, they knew he was planning revenge ever since Ryou died, and knew Bakura knew enough about the hunters broken little family to know that Yami's younger brother was all he had left. After explaining his plan, they mostly agreed.

"Well I can do it without getting a scratch as you know…but on your part don't kill the kid, make Yami think he can save him." Marik said

"Oh I already know that, I have a prefect plan for that little detail, I'll tell what it is after we capture the little drat, but _you_ just better come back alive" Bakura said, truly not wanting to lose another person in his life, what was immortally without the people you care about?

"Psh of course I will I always was the better fighter out of the two of us" Marik said in teasing manner causing his albino friend to glare at him "kidding, kidding but really I'll be fine!" Marik said "if I did come back dead Malik would just bring me back to life and kill me himself" He laughed.

"Okay we'll go as soon as the sun is below the horizon" Bakura said

Yugi sat in a chair ever bored out of his mind, his brother wasn't home yet and he didn't know how to cook so his empty stomached was screwed over from his brother tardiness.

"Yugi, I'm back." Yami said coming into the 'house' along with a gust of cold winter wind.

"Yay" Yugi said more in joy of food than his brothers return. "Can we eat now!"

"Sure" Yami looked out the window the sun was just now sitting on the horizon and a feeling of dread was coming over him but he brushed it off.

Yami out some TV dinners into b the microwave and started the timer. Yugi always watched the window on the microwave as the food cooked, he liked seeing the food go around and round inside. Yami took the time to study over his brother. He looked to young his age; he was 12 but looked about nine, his ever so big, no huge, eyes where always filled with joy and innocent like no one else he met before, he was glad about that, knowing that on this god awful earth that there where people oblivious to its horrors like Yugi was.

Yami let out a laugh

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked

"You" Yami chocked out in his laughter.

"Well at least I'm not funny looking, like you" Yugi said making Yami glare at him but their food was done so they sat down to eat.

Outside of the cabin, Bakura and Marik wanted while the brothers finished their last supper.

"You know Bakura I knew you were a cruel bastard but this really takes the cake." Marik said chuckling at his friend

"Hmm? But you agreed to it so that's makes you a sadistic one" Bakura said fairly amused.

"True, True" Marik said, "what I don't get is, you could have taken his brother at anytime, so why did you chose now?"

"You see taking him when Yami isn't there wouldn't do much for me, I want him to know that I took his dear little brother away from him, if he didn't know that then this revenge of mine would be pointless" Bakura said.

"Well now they're done eating, I'll just run through the window and attack the hunter while you nab the kid." Marik said

"Okay." Bakura was gone most likely in the house already.

"Well here I go" Marik ran straight through the window pushing Yami against the wall.

"Yami!" Yugi called out seeing his brother pinned to the wall, by the larger tan male.

"Yugi get out of here!" Yami said trying to break free of the surprise attack.

"Well now I'm afraid he can't do that really" Bakura said walking around from the corner and grabbing one of Yugi's arm and lifting him off the floor by it making the little one cry out in pain and shock.

"You! Leave my brother alone!" Yami said remembering the vampire from two years ago.

"Well, let's see-no I won't let go because you killed my lover, my most dear person. I don't see why I can't take yours away too" Bakura said smirking down at Yugi, who was trying to get out of his grip.

"Yami what are they talking about! Who are they! What are they?" Yugi called out to his brother in confusing oblivious to what his brothers does.

"Oh you kept your brother in the dark have you? Well I can answer those questions for you Yami. See kid, your brother is a hunter, we are vampires he killed... murdered my lover you most dear brother is nothing but a killer just like me" Bakura said feeding a seed of doubt into Yugi about his brother, but before yugi could say anything Bakura covered his mouth. "So you see Yami, I'll be taking your brother." He moved his face to close to Yugi's neck "And make him what you hunt" and without waiting for a reply he was gone.

"See you around Yami" Marik said letting go and racing after Bakura.

Please review!

And yay that one's over!

Yami's song in this one is What Have you've done by Within Temptation Ft. Keith Caputo =D Marik's is Lights Out by Breaking Benjamin because he's evilly sadistic, and joins into Bakura destroying Yami lol. Malik would be….blush by Jeffree Star because Malik is a slut =D Bakura's is still overcome, and the reason by he needs to overcome Ryou death. Yugi doesn't have one yet lol. So this is who it stands.

Yami Bakura: Overcome

Ryou: Sleeping sun

Yami Marik: Lights out

Malik: Blush

Yami: what have you done

On second thought Yugi's is will be dance with the devil XD lol.

OH and an unexpected twist will in this later on take a guess to what it is.

Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3 One Day

**Summary:** VampFic, because its over used and likable. Yami Bakura and his lover Ryou are vampires; Yami and Yugi are vampire hunters, Yami kills Ryou, Bakura want revenge RATED M for torture, abuse, gore and character death.

**Character Ages:**

Ryou: 5016(aka 16) from Rome

Yami Bakura: 5019 (aka 19) from Egypt

Yami Marik (Marik): 5019 (Aka 19) from Egypt

Malik: 5017 (Aka 17) from Egypt

Yami: 18 from Japan

Yugi: 12 from Japan

**Setting**: America (because I wanted too lol)

**Pairings:** Implied Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, and later Kleptoshipping…maybe

**Disclaimer: **I do not (but want and will if I win the lottery) own Yu-Gi-Oh

Me: so hoping you all like it so far =D

Bakura: I doubt anyone does

Me: why do you hate me?

Bakura: let's see for one you FORCE me to be here

Yugi: oh you come of your own free will and know it

Marik: on to the story!

**Flashbacks**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

Revenge for his Beloved

Chapter 3 – One Day

'_Damnit how could I not even be able to save my own brother from those beasts!'_ Yami cursed _'and saying they'll make him like them!' _Yami knew it was no idle threat.

"Damnit' Yami cursed and ran out of his house after getting his weapons.

"So think he's going to follow us?" Marik said finally checking up to Bakura, with the now unconscious Yugi.

"I bet he is but doubtful that he'll catch up, you drained too much of his energy when you made contact." Bakura said

"Oh so what" Marik looked to the kid "So where are we going to keep him anyways, there's only two bedrooms that are livable"

"Well the kid, though untrained, is still a hunter and to which I'm not letting him out of my sight." Bakura said

"So your room then…so when are going to change him anyways, it take three years for the whole change, and during those three years he'll still age-"

"As soon as possible, that's when, and the sooner the better the more time Yami knows he lost his brother the better." Bakura said.

"Okay…how old is he anyways? You've been spying on them since two years ago should at least know that." Marik asked, the two vampires stopped running and where walking up the hill that leads to the mansion.

"He's 12" Bakura said.

"I'm so sure if Malik is going to be okay with you changing someone so young" Marik said

"I don't care what Malik thinks, besides despite what he says I will not change my mind" Bakura said.

"We both know that. Not like Malik could stop you anyways. Let's face it you can be pretty feisty when you don't get your way" Marik said laughing at the glare he got.

"I should kill you…" Bakura said

"Well if killed him you'd have to deal a sexually frustrated me all the time so I doubt you will like that much" Malik said walking out the mansion.

"Damn technicalities" Bakura muttered.

"OH MY GOSH HE'S SO CUTE!" Malik squealed on seeing Yugi and before Bakura do anything Malik was hugging him like a five year old would hug a kitten, baking back lap his (Bakura's) forehead and groan.

"Marik why does Malik think everything is 'cute'?" Bakura asked

"I don't really know but, MALIK stop hugging the poor kid to death!" Marik said seeing Yugi was wake now and turning blue from lack of air.

"Oops sorry" Malik said sheepishly loosening his hold on yugi, but still hugging him. But then Malik dropped Yugi, who quickly recaptured by an angry Bakura mean while Malik was holding his ears and screaming.

"BAKUREA STOP! MALIK DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Marik shouted at his friend. Bakura glared at Marik, and then Malik stopped screaming and fell to his knees shacking.

'_What did he do…?' _Yugi wondered.

"He was getting in the way." And holding one of Yugi's arms he forcefully dragged him away. Once he was gone Marik quickly ran over to Malik to calm him down.

'_What a terrifying ability…to be able to alter one's senses…just what did he make Malik hear…' _Marik wondered. _'I'm going to have to more careful around Bakura…losing Ryou really did make his sanity slip…' _

Bakura dragged the struggling Yugi into his room and threw him into a dog cage (A/N: you know the ones you put ur dog in they were bad or you're leaving and don't want them to mess up your house while you're gone) and locked him in.

"You have one day of your mortal life left." Bakura said before walking out of the room. Helpless Yugi just cried.

Bakura closed the door to his room and lowered him himself to the floor. _'Ryou…' _

Yami knew he couldn't make it to where ever though vampires took his little brother. He headed out to go to the hunters headquarters…he was currently talking to Seto Kaiba the head of the hunters.

"What do you mean you can't have someone help me get my brother back?" Yami hissed at Seto.

"You know what I mean, we're all over worked and his job doesn't pay much as you know so tough it out and get him yourself" Seto said

"WHEN IT WAS YOURE BROTHER I HELPED YOU!" Yami yelled before leaving guilt reddened Seto Kaiba behind.

Kaiba looked to the photo on his desk, the one that had his little brother. '_Mokuba…' _he thought. He stood up and went opened his office door. "Yami wait" He said making Yami turn around. "I'll help you, but we need time to get ready we can't fight these ancient vampires rashly" he said.

"Fine…BUT if anything happens to my brother it'll be on your head" Yami said walking down the long hallway and turning the corner.

Bakura walked around the house looking for either Malik or Marik...he found Marik.

"Marik…I'm-" Bakura tried to say

"I know…god Bakura you really need to control your anger" Marik said running his hand through his insanely spiked hair.

"Is he okay…" Bakura asked

"He's a little shaken up, but he'll be fine."Marik said. So how much more time does the kid have?" Marik asked changing the topic.

"One day" Bakura said.

OMG yay this one is over, I'm really sad no one is reading this! Anyways Bakura got a new song its "The Truth" by Pnau =D it fits so well lol.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Toodles =D


	4. Chapter 4 Last Day

**Summary:** VampFic, because its over used and likable. Yami Bakura and his lover Ryou are vampires; Yami and Yugi are vampire hunters, Yami kills Ryou Bakura want revenge RATED M for torture, abuse, gore and character death.

**Character Ages:**

Ryou: 5016(aka 16) from Rome

Yami Bakura: 5019 (aka 19) from Egypt

Yami Marik (Marik): 5019 from Egypt

Malik: 5017 from Egypt

Yami: 18 from Japan

Yugi: 12 from Japan

**Setting**: America (because I wanted too lol)

**Pairings:** Implied Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, and later Kleptoshipping…maybe

**Disclaimer: **I do not (but want and will if I win the lottery) own Yu-Gi-Oh

Me: so hoping you all like it so far =D

Bakura: I doubt anyone does

Me: why do you hate me?

Bakura: let's see for one you FORCE me to be here

Yugi: oh you come of your own free will and know it

Marik: on to the story!

**Flashbacks**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

_-Dreams-_

Revenge for his Beloved

Chapter 4 Last Day

Yugi sat alone in Bakura room, in _his_ cage. The cage faced a window going to the west, so he could see the sun set, so he'll know when his damnation is to come. Yugi curled himself into a tight ball and hide his face in his knees to hide his silent tears.

'_Yami where are you…'_ Yugi wondered. _'Why aren't you here helping me?' _

Yugi saw the sky change colors the sun was coming up; today is his last day as a human, as a brother, as himself.

Bakura walked into his room, he Yugi tightens his hold on himself, his scared little self.

"Tch…" He walks over to his bed and throws back the covers and lays down, and soon surrenders to sleeps hold.

_-Bakura was surrounded by white nothingness, a white void. There was a quick flash of a pale blue, and there stood Ryou. Sweet smiling Ryou, his Ryou, his lost lover._

"_Hello Bakura" Ryou's voice sounded so angel like to him now...well more so now._

"_Ryou…" Bakura whispered. _

"_Yes?" Ryou asked_

"_I'm sorry…" He said_

"_You said that last time…and well the time before that too" Ryou laughed, he always found a way to laugh. "Are you at least trying to find the happiness I wanted you too?"_

"_I might get there…" Bakura said_

"_Okay" Ryou gave him a sad smile as a started to fade away._

"_Ryou!" Bakura called to the translucent form of his lover._

"_Don't worry tomorrow; we'll see each other again then." Ryou said, leaving Bakura alone in the white void.-_

Bakura awoke. He looked around; the sun had to be at the middle of the sky now, so noon. Yugi still wake huddled in the cage. Bakura got up out of bed and walked over to his dresser. He took out some new clothes, since his where wrinkled from sleeping in them and walked into the bathroom connected to his own room and changed.

He walked out of his room and down the hall and into the kitchen. He could faintly hear Marik and Malik having some form of sex in their bedroom, meaning Malik felt better now. Bakura opened the fridge and took out an old, used to be one gallon water bottle that was now filled with blood and took out a cup from a cabinet and drank.

"MALIK YOU BITCH YOU USED UR SUDUCATION POWERS AND MADE ME PLAY UKE!" Marik yelled knocking something over, most likely tackling Malik.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU TWO WHEN HAVING SEX!" Bakura shouted towards their room and was met with silence from them. _'Good now I can think'_

Bakura thought of his plans everything was going prefect so prefect in fact it made him on edge_. _He drank the blood he pored for himself and smashed the glass against the wall.

"Damnit, nothing is going to happen!" Bakura told himself.

'_It's not fairing doing this to Yugi...he had nothing to do with what happened two years ago.' _ Malik thought leaving his room. _I'm going to have to confront Bakura about this.' _

Malik walked through the halls and was making his way to the kitchen. "Bakura, I want to talk to you" Malik said seeing Bakura in the kitchen.

"Oh? What about?" Bakura asked slightly amused.

"Well I feel that it's wrong that you brought Yugi into this, he had nothing to do with it! And is wrong to change someone against their will! You know that! It's what happened to us!" Malik said trying to get Bakura's personal experience to make him agree.

"I stand by what I chose and that's to use him as a tool to get my revenge." Bakura hissed at Malik. "He's nothing more" he added and walked out of the room.

"Maybe the kid doesn't deserve it but he's going to get it anyways." Marik said walking into the room "one way or another Bakura is going to make Yami goes through pain"

"And what is his plan?" Malik snapped

"Part 1 kidnap the kid, he did that, part 2 change the kid, that's coming at the end of today if you like it or not. Part 3 having either be killed by his thirst crazed brother or kill his brother himself." Marik said looking to Malik, "Although I highly doubt that Yugi will be killed"

"Whys that?" Malik asked, Marik only laughed and walked out of the room, but before leaving he turned around.

"It has something to do with his plan that he didn't add in to the equation" Marik said leaving the room now.

Seto walked over to Yami.

"It's time to go now Yami."

"About time" Yami said looking out the widow of the sun setting. _'Please be okay Yugi' _

Bakura walked into his room and smirked as the sun went pass the horizon, his fangs showing his pupils turning cat like he walked over to the dog cage opened it and roughly pulled Yugi out by his arm.

"Your mortal time is up" Bakura said quickly biting into Yugi's neck and started to drink his blood.

He drank until Yugi's body went lip and breather was labored, he could feel Marik's and Malik's presence outside his room. He bit into his own wrist and when the blood flowed out he shoved his wrist into Yugi's mouth holding the back of his head so he couldn't get away.

When he feared losing too much of his own blood he pulled his wrist out, Yugi fell to the fell and his body began to shack in pain.

The first year started.

**PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME WANT TO WORK ON THIS! (So go back and review all the chapters' lol XD) **

Yep Yugi is now becoming a vampires, the first year thing will be explained in the next chapter, when Malik explains the whole vampire thing to Yugi.

This is so much fun to write =D you have no idea ^^ I already got a sequel in mind if enough people read this =D and if I get enough reviews, so tell your friends about this lol.

The songs still stand as they were.

Bakura: Over come, the truth

Ryou: the sleeping Sun

Malik: Blush

Marik: lights out

Yami: what have you've done

Yugi: dance with the devil

Its fun to give them sings lol.

So yes review now or perish

Peace out =D


	5. Chapter 5 Changing

**Summary:** VampFic, because over used and likable. Yami Bakura and his lover Ryou are vampires; Yami and Yugi are vampire hunters, Yami kills Ryou Bakura want revenge RATED M for torture, abuse, gore and character death.

**Character Ages:**

Ryou: 5016(aka 16) from Rome

Yami Bakura: 5019 (aka 19) from Egypt

Yami Marik (Marik): 5019 from Egypt

Malik: 5017 from Egypt

Yami: 18 from Japan

Yugi: 12 from Japan

**Setting**: America (because I wanted too lol)

**Pairings:** Implied Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, and later Kleptoshipping…maybe

**Disclaimer: **I do not (but want and will if I win the lottery) own Yu-Gi-Oh

Me: so hoping you all like it so far =D

Bakura: I doubt anyone does

Me: why do you hate me?

Bakura: let's see for one you FORCE me to be here

Yugi: oh you come of your own free will and know it

Marik: on to the story!

**Flashbacks**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

_-Dreams-_

Revenge for his Beloved

Chapter 5 - Changing

(Yugi POV, I don't want to do to many POVs in this story lol but I have to for this)

I saw the sunset, the colors of the sky mocked me, and their beauty mocked my death…or just my death as a human.

I heard the door slam open and there stood that white haired vampire, though they didn't say what they where I'm pretty sure…I'm sure they called him Bakura.

He opened the cage and pulled me out. And not wasting anytime he bit into my neck, I felt him sucking out my blood, my life force, it wasn't exactly painful it just made my body go numb.

Everything was hazy, my vision was blurred but I saw him bite into his own wrist and shove into my mouth.

There was just so much blood going into my mouth, it was not natural for that much blood to be in a person, I was soon gagging on it and had to swallow or choke on it. I swallowed it; my body started acting on its own, sucking in his blood.

He pulled his wrist away.

Pain shot throughout my body I could feel something moving in my veins going into my organs and burring them, the pain was unthinkable my bodies started to shack and I couldn't even scream it was just too much pain. Then I felt it go to my heart…

Then there was only black…

(Normal POV)

Malik rushed into the room, Bakura snarled at him and left.

'_Worried about the boy…'_ Bakura thought darkly to himself.

Malik pulled Yugi so his head was resting in his lap, most of the pain was either gone or pain just couldn't take it anymore and blocked it out. Malik looked down at Yugi, Yugi was breath was short and panting desperately trying to get air in, the blood most of gotten to his heart now and it was effecting his lungs.

"He didn't deserve it you could have stopped Bakura why didn't you!" Malik snapped at Marik.

"No I couldn't have, I can only take psychical strength and Bakura power is mental. He would have used his power on me and done it anyways." Marik said getting on his own knees and looked over Yugi. "They kid will be fine, physically anyways." Marik said now.

"That's not what I worried about." Malik said

"I know…after while he'll get over it." Marik said

"Not if Yami chooses to kill him!" Malik hissed

"I told you he won't be able to." Marik got up. "He has three years to fully become a vampire. Bakura wants Yami to know what he's losing he'll make yami wait that long." Marik said walking out of the room.

Bakura sat smuggling in an old study like room; there were many books, all he has read many times over.

'_Now I just need to wait for Yami and Seto to come.' _Bakura thought. Having eyes inside the hunter's headquarters did come in handy.

Marik walked in.

"Oh I thought you'd stay with Malik and that kid." Bakura said seeing his friend.

"I wouldn't have if I knew Malik wouldn't kill me for giving him all truthful answers about your plans." Marik said sitting in one of the chairs. "Although I do have one question"

"What" Bakura asked, Marik didn't normally ask questions he just went with it.

"If Yami doesn't kill the runt, then what do you do with Yugi afterwards?" Marik asked

"…I didn't decide that yet." Bakura said "I guess since Malik sees to like him so much we'll just end up keeping him here." Bakura said.

Marik smirked, Bakura lied, he could tell he knew that the changes effects where getting to Bakura to for when a vampire changes a human they become connected.

Marik laughed somewhat "Yea I guess so." He said playing along with Bakura and then left the room.

'_Such a follow' _Marik though walking down the hall

Yami and Seto where making their way through the forest. It was night time and they could feel an odd tension in the air.

"Where do you think they are?" Yami asked

"We just need to follow the trail they left it isn't that hard." Seto said then stopped, Marik was in their path.

"Oh come on don't give me that look, see I know your trying to find us but, It'd be so much easier if you just let me show you right?" Marik said

"Why the hell would we listen to you? You're one of the vampires that took my brother!" Yami growled.

"Fine show us the way there." Seto said

"Fine" Marik said and began to walk.

"What!" Yami

"Yami, we don't have clue to where they are and the trail was running cold anyways." Seto said

"And it's not like you made it in time anyways" Marik said smirking and then he was gone, and before Yami and Seto was an old mansion.

"THAT BASTARD!" Yami growled

"YAMI! He's trying to get you worked up. Just remain calm!" Seto yelled at him.

Bakura walked back into his room Yugi finally was claim enough to bring in front of his brother, who was here now because of Marik.

"His brother is here now, so I need little Yugi here as proof that he is….for lack of better words still alive" Bakura said, taking Yugi away from Malik.

Malik glared at Bakura "Fine" And Malik was gone, most likely in his own room.

Bakura holding Yugi in his arms, walked out of room, Yugi was just barely conscious, just still enough to know he was being held and to see the people around him.

Yugi was brought into a room and he saw his brother

"Ya….mi" Yugi whispered out to his brother who had a horrified expression on his face.

Gosh darn it people review my story! Lol XD

Yes so the next chapter will Yami being very angry and Yugi poor sweet yugi is going to be all confused. Writing this is so much fun =D you really have no idea!

The songs are the same as before no wait I'm adding "It's the Fear" by within temptation to Yami. And Sweet Sacrifice to Yugi (Yugi being the sacrifice hmm this will do on and Yugi and Bakura lol)

Peace out =D

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 Three Years of Wait

Summary: VampFic, because over used and likable. Yami Bakura and his lover Ryou are vampires; Yami and Yugi are vampire hunters, Yami kills Ryou Bakura want revenge RATED M for torture, abuse, gore and character death.

Character Ages:

Ryou: 5016(aka 16) from Rome

Yami Bakura: 5019 (aka 19) from Egypt

Yami Marik (Marik): 5019 from Egypt

Malik: 5017 from Egypt

Yami: 18 from Japan

Yugi: 12 from Japan

Setting: America (because I wanted too lol)

Pairings: Implied Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, and later Kleptoshipping…maybe

Disclaimer: I do not (but want and will if I win the lottery) own Yu-Gi-Oh

Me: so hoping you all like it so far =D

Bakura: I doubt anyone does

Me: why do you hate me?

Bakura: let's see for one you FORCE me to be here

Yugi: oh you come of your own free will and know it

Marik: on to the story!

Flashbacks

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

-Dreams-

Revenge for his Beloved

Chapter 6 Three Years of Wait

Yami was horrified by the sight of his brother, his on so sweet little brother. Yugi's once porcelain skin was now white as paper. His eyes no long held their beautiful innocent. Only sorrow now and worry. And tiny little prefangs forming on his bottom lip. Horror was quickly replaced with raged.

"Why! He had nothing to do with it!" Yami demanded.

"Because you killed my most loved, should I not take yours as well?" Bakura said using a free hand to stroke Yugi's face.

"You and your lover, well at least you, are monsters!" Yami defended

"If you haven't notice now so is your brother, well at least he will be" Bakura said making Yami growl

"Oh don't worry you have a choice in this" Marik said

"What do you mean?" Yami shouted

"Yes what do you mean" Seto said, coldly looking at Yugi, he met the kid once he was someone truly innocent. Now he was just a lifeless doll.

"In three years." Bakura said shifting Yugi's weight in his arms "in three years Yugi will be a full grown Vampire, that's how long it'll take for the change to take. So he'll look like a cute little 15 year old next time you see him" Bakura smiling down at Yugi almost in a sickening way.

"So what!" Yami hissed

"You either will let your lovely younger brother kill you. Or you have to kill him." Bakura said

"WHAT!" Yami yelled

"So when a vampire is full grown, they have to drink all the blood of all their living relatives in order to live on" Bakura said, giving a toothy smirk.

"So you have three Yami, live by killing your brother or die by your brothers hand." Marik said walking out of the room to leave with Malik.

"We have to leave now Yami, this little one need to be tended too." Bakura said and he was gone with Yugi.

"damnit!" Yami growled. "They're gone!

"Like they said, three years and they'll make sure you don't find them. We'll just come up here when three years are over." Seto started to move to the door. "Until then I expect you to still do your duty"

Growling Yami made his way out of the mansion.

"Oh that was a great show" Marik snickered as Malik glared at him.

"Indeed it was" Bakura said, Yugi now passed out, stroking Yugi's hair in a master and pet type way. "Now we need to get going to our other house"

They made their way to house pasted the next forest, it was smaller but more livable. And it enough rooms for all of them.

"So what are you going to do when Yugi wakes?" Marik asked.

"He won't be waking up for at least a week. And since your boyfriend seems to like him so much he'll take care of him." He looked over to Malik to see him glaring.

"That's not it, he just knows what it's like, and we all do, to be changed without wanting it." Marik said he looked at Yugi and sighed. "So really what are you truly going to do with him?"

"We'll keep him in the room next mine…I was the one who changed him so that means he's my reputability so that's that" Bakura said carrying Yugi into the house.

Well that's it for this one PLEASE REVIEW!

Peace Out!

Also Sorry it was so short this time =D i'll try and make the next one longer.


End file.
